Little elementary
The littles even gizmo are in kindergarten or preschool. This show has its own wiki: http://little-elementary.wikia.com/wiki/Welcome Kindergarteners Breeze as 303melosi (a little shy for the first day of school) Streamers (very popular leader of the popular group she loves gizmo but he doesn't love her) Giggly (BFFs with streamers part of popular group) Tricky (got Magic Edwards & part of popular group) Mallow (leader of the friendly group & likes me) Wishes (idiot & part of the friendly group) Dream (buddy & part of the friendly group) Whispy (which is cotton candy crazy at home,most quiet in school & part of the friendly group) Fright (in many clubs,tomboy & leader of the tomboy group) Thunder (My twin sister & part of the tomboy group) Doddles (good friend) Draw (good friend) Elfina (yeah part of the popular group and so mean?) Mimi (the new kid) Bundles (WS in kindergarten form) Kiwi (on safety patrol) Specs (friends with Gizmo all of a sudden) Spoons (so awesome) Tiny (very smart) Twirly (tiny's friend) Matey (my boyfriend) Gizmo (smarter than anywone else) Cape (bully but gizmo can kick her butt) Needle (at annoying class & she hates annoying class) Fern (everybody loves that person idk) Tulip (loves math) Daffodil (shy) Lilac (she can fly, but not normally she flies upside down) Fin (talks loud) Gilly (gets in trouble) Kelp (loves "The Big Bang Theory") Tadpole (I used to like that person) Trinket (whiny brat) Sprit (does cheerlead tryouts sometimes) Older kids(Aka some TTG, Rainbow Magic, Star vs The Forces of Evil and some other lala's) Robin (the basic TT leader is on his first day of 5th grade with the other Titans you better watch out for him or he will go insane) Cyborg (He really gets annoying easily along with Beast Boy in 5th grade, but people love him and Beast Boy) Beast Boy (Same as cyborg, but hey really gets annoying aka he could try to say waffles over and over again) See-More (in love with Jinx kinda and bossy at the same time) Billy (of course he has a crush on Sweetie even in class but the teacher tells him not to) Mammoth (sort of a dancer even he danced with lots of girls last year) Piña (eats pineapples and probably likes Tart, Tangerine and Water) Sweater (doesn't even know English, but she does know Spanish or German) Grapevine (doesn't do homework) Blush (was supposed to be at start of the year, but showed up early 8/12/15) Raven (She mostly says "Whatever......" and she and Starfire once had a slumber party with Jinx, but Raven just left Starfire to herself, also she is in 5th grade and uses her spell book) Starfire (She is really nice and the nicest kid the 5th grade, but, she lies to Robin about her not hanging out with Gizmo.) Jinx (she is a little bossy and loves See-More at the same time) Velvet (Her BFF is Gizmo aka she is in the older class while he is in the younger class, but she may see him at lunch time) Sweetie (the crush of Billy is back to school in 5th grade aka the older class, she also danced with Billy at a dance ball last year) Peanut (She would never trust the HIVE like ever, but the Titans yes she trusts them even Robin) Cloud E. (She is my sister even today, also she is in 5th grade and a trusted angel from paradise) Toasty (She's blind that she needed glasses, so Cloud E. bought her some and she and Cloud E. are friends, also Toasty has psychic powers) Keys (she plays the piano and songs from the piano like Beethoven, but a little sassy) Sticks (she plays the drums and somebody likes her, but I can't remember who) Strings (she plays the guitar and really wild or a idiot) Water (learning French and Japanese, also loves Watermelons) Tart (loves strawberries and trying to run for president, but lost) Tangerine (people even the kindergarteners can't even stand this person, also she owns a orange juice stand and everyone hates her except Keys, Strings, Piña, Tart, Me, Sticks, Starfire, Robin, Peanut and Cloud E.) Autumn (idiot just like some others) June (everyone yells at her except Autumn, Seed and Sweater) Seed (everyone hates her except for Me, See-More, Jinx, Mammoth, Billy, Autumn, June and Sweater.) Haley (shy in front of boys) Juniper (don't know her that well) Queenie (popular in school) Whirly (watches "Hannah Montana") Nutmeg (friends with Billy and idk why) Anise (loves horror movies sadly) Saffron (loves "Justin Bieber") Lavender (likes someone in fourth grade, but I can't remember) Sesame (nice person) Opal (likes FNaF and if you're a FNaF hater this person hates you) Water Lily (acts like See-More a lot) Treasure (watches "Studio C") Anemone (bffs with Queenie) Clarity (sometimes she can read people's mind with her dang crystal ball) Bijou (a little bit like Raven) Charms (not interested in to royalty) Dazzle (she is a pain in the butt sometimes) Cherie (acts like a poodle sometimes) Allegra (everyone likes her) Mona (doesn't like Robin) Jewel (interested into royalty and sometimes a brat) Candy (Cloud E. can't stand this person) Scraps (held back) Pumpkin (I don't think Cloud E. knows her) Boo (Cloud E.'s best friend now) Holly (nice) Ivory (sassy and royalty) Noelle (awesome) Alice (her boyfriend is Wacky) Wacky (his girlfriend is Alice) Valentina (claims she's from Italy) Cotton (idk why) Sprout (hates Daniella) Lucky (tomboy) May (Jinx hates her) Bouncer (interesting...?) Daniella Lexington (nerd) Cake (sassy, Velvet and Sweetie like her and me and Cloud E. don't like her) Dollop (drama queen) Spot (you can possibly tell she's rivals with See-More) Berry (twin sister of Sunny) Sunny (twin sister of Berry) Peppy (leader of fifth grade tryouts and is hyper) Trixie (idk about her) Angelica (sweet) Roxie (loves Mammoth and just call her "Roxanne") Nora (ignores people while playing games on her phone) Blossom (Blossom the Flower Girl Fairy, says that mans is a word, no one talks to her well some people even me talk to her, and is stupid what Robin said which isn't true) Phoebe (fashion person) Leah (loves theaters and also her dress is beautiful to the boys. NOTE: SHE IS THE 100TH BOOK IN THE RAINBOW MAGIC SERIES) Juliet (isn't she so nice) Star Butterfly (a friend, Princess Dynasti, which is awesome) Bizarro kids Nibor the bizarro Robin (lazy unlike robin) Grobyc, the bizarro Cyborg (quiet) Boy Beast, the bizarro Beast Boy (super smart) More-See, the bizarro See-More (has two eyes but is a bad drawer) Yllib, the bizarro Billy (super boring) Htommam, the bizarro Mammoth (weak) Erifrats, the bizarro Starfire (mean and is ugly and rude) Nevar, the bizarro Raven (smiles a lot and is fashionable) Xnij, the bizarro Jinx (broke up with more see) Gangs *Gizmo's Gang *Robin's gang Category:TV Shows Category:Series Category:Little Elementary